Dio Brando
|-|All Star Battle (Part 3)= |-|All Star Battle (Part 1)= |-|Eyes of Heaven (Part 3)= |-|Eyes of Heaven (Part 1)= |-|Heritage to the Future (Part 3)= |-|Manga (Part 3)= |-|Manga (Part 1)= Dio Brando is a character from the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and is the Main Antagonist for Part 1 and Part 3. He fought Sakuya Izayoi in an episode of One Minute Melee and made a quick cameo in Jotaro VS Kenshiro. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple, Complete) * Darth Vader vs Dio Brando (By ImagoDesattrolante) * Dio vs Loki (By Blipeddeeblah, Complete) * Dio Brando vs Black Rock Shooter (By SaikouTouhou, Complete) *Dio Brando VS Bowser * Dio Brando VS Demitri Maximoff (By Derpurple) * Dio Brando vs. Doctor Doom (By ParaGoomba348) * Dio Brando vs. Elizabeth (By ArachnoGia) * Dio Brando VS Esdeath (By Derpurple) * Dio Brando VS Hisoka (By Derpurple) * Dio Brando VS Ganondorf (By Derpurple & Grnmachine1, Complete) * Dio Brando vs Kurumi Tokisaki (By Loliwaifulife62, Complete) * Dio Brando vs Silver the Hedgehog (By Quauntonaut and ImagoDesattrolante) * Dio Brando vs Sailor Pluto (By StarfoxSonicFan) * DIO vs Ahzek Ahriman (By DullahanDurendal) * DIO VS Diavolo (By Derpurple) * DIO VS Kars (By Derpurple & ArachnoGia, Complete) * Dracula vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker & Derpurple) *Emperor Palpatine vs Dio Brando (By Shrek-it Ralph) * Flandre Scarlet vs Dio Brando (By Scarlet Vampire Flan495, Complete) * Gilgamesh VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & ParaGoomba348) * Guldo vs Dio Brando (By Kazamamishima) * Hiei vs Dio Brando (By Aravy2002) * Homura Akemi VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & ParaGoomba348, Complete) * Jade Eternal vs Dio Brando (By Tierhalibelbrylle & Derpurple, Complete) * Lex Luthor vs Dio Brando (By WarpStar930/WarpyNeko930) * M. Bison VS Dio Brando (By Derpuple, Complete) * Morrigan Aensland vs Dio Brando (By WarpStar930 & Derpurple) * Nox vs Dio (By Blade0886, Complete) * Hades Izanami vs. Dio Brando (By GalacticAttorney) * Rachel Alucard vs. Dio Brando (By The Dark Shinigami) * Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Dio Brando (By ArachnoGia) * Raoh vs. Dio Brando (By Shadow7615 & Derpurple) * Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple, SaikouTouhou & Des, Complete) * Sans vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Sebastian VS Dio (By Aqua-Pineapple-Princess & Shadow7615) * Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & Shadow7615, Complete) * Vampire Battle Royale (By Ceoxal, Complete) Possible Opponents * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Griffith (Berserk) * Guts (Berserk) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) History The Main Antagonist for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood and Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. In the late 19th century, Dio Brando was born to a poor English family where his only family member was his abusive and drunk father. When his father was dying (because Dio was poisoning him) he gave him a letter about how he can be adoptive to the rich Joestar family to pay the debt of Dario "saving" (he was originally trying to rob him) George Joestar. Dio soon meets his later rival and obstacle to world domination, Jonathan Joestar son of George Joestar. At first, Dio attempted to ruin his lifes, though their last fight had Jonathan come up on top, making Dio realize that pretending to be a good/nice son and brother in the eyes of Joestars while poisoning his adoptive father and then planning to kill Jonathan with a strange Stone Mask which would later change Dio into a ("JoJo Universe") Vampire. Near the end of Part 1, Dio is just a head with a minion to carry him but he manages to mortally wound Jonathan in his plan to take his body on a exploding ship (which ends up working). This leads to Part 3: Stardust Crusaders where Joseph Joestar -Jonathan's grandson and Protagonist of Part 2: Battle Tendency- and Jotaro Kujo -Jonathan's great-grandson/Joseph's grandson- with four others are traveling from Japan to Egypt to kill the newly named "DIO" (NOTE: "Dio" is Italian for God and "Dios" is Spanish for God as well) and break the curse. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 20-21 (Part 1), 120 (Part 3) * Height: 6' 5" (195 cm) * Weight: 231 lbs (105 kg) * Occupation: Resident British Time Stopping Vampire * Hobby: Killing the Joestars and Friends * JoJo Vampire: Only known weakness is sunlight and Hamon/Ripple/Sendo which is a breathing technique used for healing and well fighting undead Powers and Abilities * FTL speed and reactions via The World from and fighting Star Platinum and the Silver Chariot calculation, which equaled 315c * Durability: Multi city-block level from tanking Star Platinum's blows (each punch of which equates to over 2 MOABs -Mother of All Bombs- of explosive force) * Super Strength (over 10 tons) * Super Speed * Super Durability * Regeneration from small pieces of the body and Rapid Healing * Intelligent * Immortality * Vampirism * Stand: The World; facilitating melee attack roughly equal in its immense force and speed to Jotaro's Star Platinum * Time Stop: Stand is able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds * Freeze organic material via touch * Eye-beams * The World, a Stand that acts as a spirit bodyguard ('punchy-ghosts' as I like to call them) * Mind-controlling hair parasites/Spores * Hermit Purple-like stand * Hypnosis * Can take over someone else's body with his head * Can fuse organic beings * Cunning, philosophical and well-read * Flight/Leviatation * Teleportation Feats * Survived being bisected and decapitated while falling down a steep and tall cliff * Can lift over his head, drop and punch it until it explodes: a 21 ton steamroller * His stand can stop time for more than 11 seconds and is universal (not to mention the stronger he gets and the more he fights the time stop's length increases) even being able to stop a new universe being created (a speculation taken from Jotaro stopping time from preventing the universe being reborn into DIO's ideal World) * His stand is slightly faster and stronger than Jotaro's Star Platinum's Faster-Than-Light speed and harder-than-diamond/diamond-crushing punch making his stand Massively-Faster-Than-LIght (when compared to Star Platinum and Silver Chariot) * It appears he can move (without his stand) Faster-Than-Light * He took a barrage of Star Platinum's punches (one even straight to the skull) but did not kill him only wounded him * He also survived being blown up in a steam/cruise ship (though he hid in a coffin capable to withstand such a blast) * He can handle several Hamon/Ripple users at a time and even prevent Hamon/Ripple from touching him and can freeze a Hamon user's bloodstream to prevent them from using it * Technically, he killed Part 1 protagonist Jonathan Joestar and Part 2 (just main character in Part 3) protagonist Joseph Joestar in Part 3 * He also killed: Noriaki Kakyoin (in approx. less than 1 minute), Dire (in about 5 seconds or so by freezing him and breaking him apart), nearly killed Hamon/Ripple Master Will A. Zeppeli Faults * Sunlight * Extermely arrogant & cockiness * Has a major desire to humiliate an opponent * Ignores simple and direct solutions Quotes * "Toki Yo Tomare!" - "Time, now stopped/frozen!" * "Soshite, toki wa ugokidasu" - "And now, time resumes." * "KONO DIO DA!" - "It was me, Dio!" * "WRRRRRRRRRRRRRY/URRRRRRRREEE" * "Hinjaku hinjaku!" - "You weakling, weakling!" * "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA DA!" - "IT'S USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS!" Gallery KONO DIO DA.jpg|KONO DIO DA! Diego Brando.jpg|KONO DIEGO DA! DioBrandoP.png|Part 1 Manga Dio DioBurandoDesune.png|DIO & The World Knife Happy.png|Knife Arousement DIO SS2.gif|DIO SS2 THE WORLD!.gif|THE WORLD! TOKI YO TOMARE!.gif|TOKI YO TOMARE! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.gif|MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~! ZA WARUDO Background.jpg|The World Background I CAN SHOW U ZA WARUDO.jpg|I CAN SHOW YOU ZA WARUDO! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA.gif|ROAD ROLLER DA! WRRRRRRRY.gif|WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ROAD ROLLER DA!.gif|Full ROAD ROLLER DA gif DIO HttF.png|Part 3 DIO: Heritage for the Future Dio-brando.jpg|Dio Brando Part 1 in ASB DIO ASB.jpg|Part 3 DIO: All-Star Battle You're Watching Me Aren't You.jpg|"You're watching me, aren't you? Joseph Joestar!" 3804826-1462776761-tumbl.gif|Young Fantabulous Dio kars please.jpg|"Kars plz" Duwang stand power.jpg|Handsome "The World" Nuio.png Itfits.png escaperoute4dio.jpg|THIS WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG! HighDio.jpg|SAIKOU NI HIGH TE YATSU DA! tumblr_nbqu2q2PPY1sh11j9o8_400.png|DIO seems a bit split up at the moment. 5e5.png|Five Seconds at DIO's World 6c0.gif|Steamroller vs House 651.jpg|Oh no c74.gif|Russia is Dio Brando c78.gif|SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ZA WARUDO WAS GONNA STEAMROLL ME, I THREW MY SHARPEST KNIFE AT HIS HEAD 80a.gif|DIO's a shit poster d86.gif|Time Stop in shellnut e04.jpg|Dio is best manual Another+silly+crossover+_f37d0e62df327148183a509723f4572a.jpg|Link is best DIO 06c5a548d83c46e2a330aadb0d9e51fc1379480480_full.gif|MaDIOka? Aint+got+nothing+on+za+warudo+_5b7aa7a2272463c11d9c00e4b0c0eb39.jpg|You want DIO's Spree to end? Well looks like you're gonna have to DIO WITH IT tumblr_mq01anixH01su80w3o1_1280.gif|FIRE THE DIO TORPEDOS MamiDio?!.png|MamiDio?! 5648495+_2eafa8dd29af56a4a3634ad72719c1ae.jpg|Standing there MENACINGLY v1 tumblr_noz4nkpEB41s3tmero1_500.png|Standing there MENACINGLY v2 Wt5YKSc.png|Standing there MENACINGLY v3 2c8.jpg|The Illuminati 1a1.gif|Its a new law in Egypt 6e3.gif|Trust no one, not even Dio. 22f.jpg|Dio is Waifu? 950.jpg|Well its true... c12.gif|End of Part 3 in shellnut 503.jpg|Diorgasm has been reached tumblr_npwe0uvC8x1qlf1q2o1_500.png|All of DIO's Quality Faces raCEAz9.png|Close Up of DIO's "Was Planned All Along" Face tumblr_static_tumblr_static_4tyb6yfcjig40ocgcosg8008s_640.png|Do as he says 1zfhocw.png|Look all those knives, you think he hid them in his pants? yXBlMGO.png|Sexy Side Face Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Stand User Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Murderers Category:Knifemen Category:Gods